Ilusôes
by Karla Malfoy
Summary: Todo mundo diz que onde há escuridão, existe uma luz. E se essa luz fosse roubada de você? Você continuaria? Você continuaria mesmo com a escuridão ameaçando te engolir?


**Autor**: Karla Malfoy

**Beta**: Lilibeth

**Par/Personagem**: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Classificação**: NC17, Angst – ou pelo menos era para ser. o/ ( Eu tentei.. juro! )

**Nº palavras**: 6.384

**Resumo**: Todo mundo diz que onde há escuridão, existe uma luz. E se essa luz fosse roubada de você? Você continuaria? Você continuaria mesmo com a escuridão ameaçando te engolir? Você seguiria mesmo sem essa luz que é tudo para você? Ou você se entregaria? Você faria parte da escuridão?

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter e sua turma não me pertencem e blá..blá.. blá...

**Avisos**: NC 17, Breathplay, Rimming, Spanking

**Notas**: I hate mods

**Desafio**: Faça uma moderadora feliz: Alis - 102 - Desafio: Por toda sua vida, você foi o que todos a sua volta esperaram que você fosse. Um dia você pára e olha pra trás, e percebe que quis nada daquilo. Desafio proposto por: Srta Mizuki 122 - Desafio: Baseada na letra Null and Void, do t.A.T.u. Desafio proposto por: Alis Clow

Ilusões

Eu já estava acordado há muito tempo, mas ainda estava deitado em minha cama.

Eu sentia um leve perfume de Lírios vindo do travesseiro ao lado. Naquele travesseiro, até umas horas atrás, estava deitada uma pessoa com cabelos loiros platinados. Eu peguei o travesseiro e o abracei. A dor voltava a apertar meu peito.

Minha vida tinha sido uma sucessão de ilusões e erros.

Quando uma pessoa olha para trás, para seu passado, ela geralmente ri das coisas que lhe aconteceram. Sente saudades dos amores que teve, sente saudade de pessoas queridas.

Lembra de dias felizes vividos com os pais, irmãos, tios, padrinhos, amigos e o raio que o parta.

Mas e eu? O que eu tenho? O que eu, Harry Potter, tenho para lembrar?

Eu não tive pais ao meu redor me ensinando o que era amor, eu não tive meu pai me ensinando a ler, escrever, me ensinado a ser um homem bom, não tive minha mãe chorando no meu casamento, não vi os olhos orgulhosos do meu pai quando meu primeiro filho nasceu.

Não tive irmãos para compartilhar segredos, não tive tios, meu padrinho morreu sem que eu nem o conhecesse direito.

Eu não tive nada.

Minha vida foi uma completa ilusão, uma quimera do que era para ser uma vida feliz.

Mas, na minha ânsia de agradar, eu fui tudo aquilo que todos queriam que eu fosse.

Eu não tive escolha.

Escolheram meu futuro por mim. Desde que vivi.

Disseram-me que eu era um bruxo, filho de bruxos poderosos e que morreram para que eu vivesse. Falaram-me que tinham uma vaga em Hogwarts reservada para mim desde o dia que eu nasci, e que esperavam grandes feitos da minha parte.

Mas, eu só queria um lar, um lugar para chamar de casa. Um lugar em que eu não me sentisse tão diferente, tão sozinho.

Eu fui tudo aquilo que quiseram que eu fosse.

Eu fui o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, o garoto de ouro de Gryffindor, o Eleito, e Aquele que Matou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e agora eu posso até ser aquele que talvez destrua o mundo bruxo.

Eu olho para trás e vejo tudo o que fiz. Tudo que fiz pelo bem do mundo bruxo, uma sucessão de acontecimentos dolorosos.

Eu só vejo dor, solidão, frio, morte, e mais dor.

Eu não gosto do que eu vejo, não gosto das coisas que tive que fazer para chegar aonde cheguei. Não gosto das coisas que fui obrigado a aprender, das várias pessoas que ficaram no esquecimento, não gosto da pessoa que me transformei para alcançar a suposta paz para um mundo que hoje me vê como futuro Lord das trevas, um futuro Lord Voldemort muito mais poderoso e muito mais ensandecido.

Todos me tratam como uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir.

Eu nunca quis ser nada do que as pessoas escolheram para mim. Eu nunca quis ser herói de nada. Nem exemplo para ninguém. Eu só queria minha família de volta, uma casa e uma vida tranqüila.

Só!

É pedir demais?

A única luz que tenho nessa minha vida cheia de escuridão é uma pessoa que me faz esquecer de quem sou, e das dores que senti, me faz sentir vivo e que essa merda de vida não é tão ruim como parece todas as vezes que abro os olhos pela manhã.

Por essa pessoa, eu me controlo e não mando tudo pelos ares.

Por essa pessoa eu saio algumas vezes de casa durante a noite e digo a minha digníssima esposa que estou indo a uma reunião no Ministério da Magia e que depois vou procurar por antigos Death Eaters - O que não deixa de ser verdade.

E vou para o único lugar onde posso ser eu mesmo. Sem disfarces, sem máscaras, sem fingimentos. Ser o que realmente sou: alguém em busca de um pouco de redenção e paz de espírito.

* * *

Quando ele acordar, eu estarei longe.

Eu sempre faço assim todas as vezes que ficamos juntos, é mais fácil ir embora quando aqueles olhos tão verdes não estão olhando para mim.

Eu, às vezes, acho que ele vai enlouquecer.

Acho não, tenho certeza.

O mundo bruxo exigiu demais daquele homem. Do meu homem, e quem diria que eu pensaria assim há alguns anos atrás...

Nós passamos tanto tempo nós odiando, brigando, e xingando um ao outro que, quando ficamos juntos pela primeira vez, depois de outra longa e dolorosa briga lá no Ministério, percebemos não nos lembrávamos mais porque brigávamos tanto na época de escola.

Eu, Draco Malfoy, que sempre tive tudo, tudo o que o dinheiro podia comprar e um pouco mais. Uma casa maravilhosa, pais maravilhosos, uma educação esmerada.

Então, o que o me prende àquele ex-Gryffindor?

Eu tenho uma esposa bonita, sangue puro, educada, e um filho para continuar a linhagem puro sangue dos Malfoys. E, então, por quê? Por que eu vou me encontrar com Potter quase todos os dias?

Porque encontrar com aquele mestiço filho da puta, que a cada dia parece mais maluco, o faz se sentir vivo. Uma vozinha dentro dele respondeu.

Ele ainda sentia os efeitos da noite passada.

Antes de sair do apartamento deles, Draco tinha executado vários feitiços para tirar ou minimizar as evidências da sua noitada com o moreno. Mas Potter parecia querer deixar sua marca em seu corpo. Ele sempre brincava dizendo que era para a esposa dele, Astoria – saber que ele tinha dono.

Gryffindor dos infernos.

Tudo bem que eles tinham um relacionamento um tanto inusitado. Draco se arrepiou ao lembrar-se da língua de Harry em seu corpo e em certas partes que estavam um pouco ardidas no momento.

Aquele cara era definitivamente maluco. Mas maluco de uma forma bem gostosa.

* * *

Depois de meses se encontrando em salas vazias do Ministério da Magia e fazendo sexo na cadeira de Shacklebolt, eles – por insistência de Draco – resolveram alugar um apartamento pois, comprar um, levantaria suspeitas. Se aquele apartamento pudesse falar, ele certamente gritaria escandalizado.

Draco tinha o casamento de aparências perfeito. Esposa bonita, um filho maravilhoso, Astoria não lhe perguntava aonde ele ia quase todas as noites – como convinha a uma boa esposa Malfoy – o sexo não era bom, mas isso era resolvido de outras formas.

Harry não parecia ter a mesma habilidade que ele tinha para lidar com situações incômodas.

Ele tinha uma esposa horrorosa, dois filhos com nomes ridículos, uma parentada pobre dos infernos. Não era de se admirar que ele estivesse ficando maluco.

Desde a derrota do Lord das Trevas, o mundo bruxo não parou de exigir coisas do menino de ouro deles.

Harry achava que ia ter um pouco de descanso depois de tudo que ele tinha feito. Mas não foi bem o que aconteceu.

O Ministério o "chamou" para liderar o departamento de aurores em uma caçada incessante aos Death Eaters fugitivos.

Em suas várias missões Harry viu mais mortes, sangue e dor.

Harry certa vez foi chamado de assassino por uma menina de nove anos de idade, porque ele tinha matado seu pai, mas o que a menina não sabia era que seu falecido pai era um Death Eater. Ron, na época, tinha falado para esquecer o acontecido, mas aquilo tinha rasgado-lhe a alma.

Que direito ele tinha de tirar a vida de alguém? Quem ele pensava que era para poder tirar um pai do seio de uma família? Mesmo ele tendo escolhido um caminho que eles – O Ministério – julgava errado.

Depois desse episódio, Harry nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Agora ele tomava conta da parte burocrática do departamento e andava pelos corredores do ministério como um animal ferido, que se sentia acuado.

Tinha se tornado anti-social. E as pessoas estavam se afastando dele.

Ron achava que o amigo estava ficando mesmo maluco depois de levar tantos feitiços e depois de presenciar tantas mortes. Já Hermione, esposa de seu amigo, ficava olhando de longe e analisando, ela estava esperando uma oportunidade melhor para falar.

* * *

Harry levantou da cama e foi em direção ao banheiro tomar banho. Demorou-se um pouco, saiu do Box, se enxugou, vestiu-se, usou o feitiço de proteção habitual no apartamento e foi embora.

Ele sentia o vento frio da manhã bagunçar-lhe os cabelos. Aquela sensação era muito boa, lembrava a sensação do vento passando por seus cabelos quando estava voando de vassoura.

O sentimento de felicidade ainda lhe enchia o peito. Sentia que podia ser feliz, que o peso do mundo que estava em seus ombros tinha diminuído e essa sensação era maravilhosa. Mas a cada passo que dava, essa sensação diminuía, pois sabia que esse sentimento que transbordava dele agora, iria acabar no instante em que abrisse a porta da sua casa.

Quando virou a esquina, já podia ver sua casa, uma casa grande de dois andares. Uma casa grande como sempre sonhou em ter. Com uma varanda e um jardim muito florido na frente. Harry queria ter ficado em Grimmauld Place ou em Godric's Hollow, mas Ginny preferira outra casa.

Ele chegou ao batente da porta e, mesmo antes de colocar sua mão na maçaneta, a porta se abriu sozinha.

Tinha uma pessoa sentada no sofá depois do hall de entrada, e não precisava ser muito gênio para saber quem estava esperando por ele lá.

- ISSO SÃO HORAS DE CHEGAR EM CASA? – Ginny berrou e Harry suspirou, as cenas de ciúmes de Ginny estavam lhe enchendo o saco e ficando cada vez mais freqüentes; se continuasse a gritar daquele jeito, ela iria acordar as crianças e a vizinhança toda.

- Por favor, Ginny. Não grite!

- Não gritar? Não gritar? Você sai daqui às oito horas da noite, falando que ia ao Ministério e que depois ia para uma missão, não deixa recado nenhum, não dá sinal de vida, só volta AGORA e não quer que eu grite? Vai se ferrar, Harry! – Harry suspirou de novo, e sem pensar entrou em casa, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi andando em direção ao seu quarto.

- Onde pensa que você vai? – Ginny o segurou pelo braço.

- Para o quarto trocar de roupa, tenho que ir ao Ministério fazer uns relatórios da... hum... missão. – Harry olhou para o lado. Ele era um péssimo mentiroso, Draco vivia dizendo isso a ele.

- Trocar de roupa? – Ginny riu exasperada. Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos molhados de Harry. – E você esta com o cabelo molhado por quê? Estava chovendo onde você estava? – Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, a postura dela lembrava em muito o da senhora Weasley, mas sem o olhar carinhoso que Molly lhe dirigia toda vez que o via.

- Já tomou banho não é? Quem é a piranha com quem você está saindo? Me fala! – Harry fez um esforço muito grande para não rir, se ela soubesse quem era a "piranha".

- Que piranha? 'tá maluca, Ginny?

- Piranha sim! Você não pára mais em casa e não me procura mais, ou você acha que eu não percebi que quando você está em casa espera eu dormir para poder ir para o quarto? - Harry pôde ver lágrimas se formando nos olhos da esposa, ela fechou os punhos e começou a lhe bater.

- "Merda" – Harry pensou.

Ele não disse mais nada, deixou que Ginny extravasasse sua raiva. Ela lhe batia no peito com os punhos fechados. Ela era pequena, mas tinha muita força nos braços. Seus socos doíam, mas Harry não desviou e nem impediu nenhum deles. Ele merecia todos.

Ginny chorava muito, seus soluços balançam seu corpo. Ela parou de bater em Harry e deslizou para o chão ainda chorando.

Harry nunca gostou de ver mulher chorar e não sabia lidar com esse tipo de situação.

- Você está muito nervosa. Vou para o Ministério, quando eu voltar e você estiver mais calma, a gente conversa. – E aparatou em direção ao Ministério sem ouvir o grito de revolta da sua esposa.

* * *

Harry passou o dia inteiro no Ministério sem realmente estar lá.

Brigou em várias reuniões por causa de opiniões distorcidas dos velhos do Conselho. Cada vez que era contrariado, sua raiva aumentava e isso era evidente para os membros do Conselho, que se assustavam cada vez mais.

No fim da tarde, recebeu uma mensagem de uma coruja muito peculiar. Soltou o pergaminho do pé da coruja e nem precisou ler para saber de quem era, ou o seu conteúdo.

O cheiro de lírios que vinha do pergaminho já lhe dizia tudo, mas abriu e leu mesmo já sabendo de antemão o que ali estava escrito.

"Quero te ver vestido de céu, assim como os antigos faziam".

Pena, ele não iria poder ir, não hoje.

Já passava das nove da noite quando chegou em casa, encontrou um bilhete em cima da mesa que dizia:

"Fui pra casa da mamãe com as crianças, volto mais tarde.

Ginny".

Harry suspirou aliviado, seus filhos eram sua vida, se Ginny fosse embora e os levasse, ele morreria.

Depois de meia hora sentado em sua poltrona tomando firewhisky, Harry escutou um barulho em sua varanda – anos de experiência como Auror lhe diziam que alguém tinha aparatado bem próximo.

Pegou sua varinha e foi até a porta. Tentou escutar alguma coisa e o que descobriu fez seu coração gelar e se aquecer ao mesmo tempo.

- Se você não abrir a porra dessa porta eu vou colocar ela abaixo, Potter! – Harry riu, guardou a varinha, e obedeceu. Ele viu um Draco Malfoy parado no batente da sua porta, e ele parecia muito irritado.

- Draco, o que você 'tá fazendo aqui? Ficou maluco? Combinamos que eu nunca iria a sua casa e você nunca viria na minha, se lembra? – Harry olhou para os dois lados e puxou Draco para dentro da casa e fechou a porta.

- Eu te mandei a mensagem, e sei que você recebeu, e fiquei plantado lá te esperando até agora. E você sabe que eu odeio esperar. – Draco disse isso como se fosse algo óbvio. – Você acha que eu sou o quê? Palhaço? – Ele estava irritado e tinha alterado o tom de voz.

- Você sabe que quando eu quero alguma coisa eu quero na hora! – Draco empurrou Harry para parede e o prendeu com o seu corpo.

- Draco, aqui não! – Harry protestou ao perceber as intenções do loiro.

- Cala a boca, Potter! – Draco pressionou seu corpo contra o de Harry, e o ex-Gryffindor pode sentir a ereção de Draco cutucar-lhe o baixo ventre.

- Draco! Aqui na... - Os lábios de Draco interromperam o que Harry estava dizendo, o loiro tinha enfiado sua mão dentro das calças de Harry e seus dedos pálidos e longos tinham se fechado em volta de seu pênis que já estava ficando ereto e quente, pulsando desejoso por alivio.

Harry pareceu derreter com o contato, ele gemia alto, seu corpo pedia por mais. Draco movimentava sua mão para cima e para baixo enquanto mantinha os lábios de Harry preso ao seu em um beijo lascivo.

Ele só queria mais daquela pressão, a fricção dos dedos de Draco em seu membro. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelos lábios do ex-Slytherin. Harry arqueou a cabeça para trás e moveu a pélvis mais para frente, respirava com a boca entreaberta e teve de morder o lábio inferior para evitar gritar. Draco sentiu que Harry não ia demorar muito para gozar. Então, ele aumentou a velocidade do movimento de bombear com uma mão e, com a outra, abriu o zíper da própria calça.

A respiração de Harry se tornou irregular. O loiro parou de bombear o pênis de Harry e o moreno gritou em protesto. Draco ignorou o protesto de seu amante e o virou de costas para ele, e, sem aviso e sem a menor cerimônia, abaixou as calças de Harry, o fez abaixar um pouco e afastou-lhe as pernas e o penetrou com uma única estocada.

Harry gritou.

- Isso é por você ter me feito esperar e por não ter aparecido! – Draco disse entre uma estocada e outra.  
Draco segurava Harry pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra ele puxou Harry pelos cabelos e o penetrava cada vez mais fundo e enfiava cada vez mais rápido.

Quando Draco penetrou Harry, uma dor muito aguda transpassou por seu corpo. A falta de lubrificação e a penetração nada gentil de Draco faziam a dor ser intensa, mas ele gostava daquilo, a dor era um prazer tão grande quanto o orgasmo.

Harry sentiu o corpo de Draco se enrijecer e gozar dentro dele. Ele sentiu o loiro se apoiar em suas costas. Seu corpo quente e o cheiro de suor, sêmen e sexo o rodeava.

- Espero que tenha aprendido a lição, Potter! – Draco disse ainda meio ofegante.

Harry se virou e pegou o rosto de Draco entre as mãos.

- Não tenho certeza se aprendi direito. Mas tem algo aqui em baixo. – Ele apontou para seu próprio pênis ainda duro. – Que está precisando de um trato.

E eles foram parar no banheiro de visitas da casa de Harry, os dois estavam nus debaixo do chuveiro.

Harry estava encostado na parede do box e Draco estava ajoelhado a sua frente. Draco começou a lamber e chupar o pênis de Harry que já estava duro. Ele fazia círculos com a língua na ponta da cabeça do pênis, depois ele passou a explorar a junção com o falo, ele lambia e chupava vigorosamente aumentando o ritmo.

Harry gemia alto, ele pegou a cabeça do loiro com as duas mãos para empurrar os quadris com mais força, ele investia cada vez mais rápido na boca de Draco.

E, não agüentando mais, gozou.

Tempo depois, os dois estavam no quarto de visitas.

Draco estava deitado de bruços na cama, tinha as mãos amarradas nas costas e uma corrente enrolada ao seu pescoço.

Ele gritava e gemia alto. Harry lhe batia no traseiro com a mão e xingava alto.

- tá gostando seu puto? – Harry batia.

A pele branca e muito pálida de Draco estava vermelha e machucada, mas ele não parecia se importar com a dor que Harry lhe infligia. Ele gemia muito e gritava de prazer, o loiro sentia sua ereção de encontro ao colchão. Harry parou de bater em Draco, o loiro reclamou, o moreno ignorou o protesto do outro, inclinou-se sob Draco e, com a língua, começou a traçar um demorado trajeto pela espinha dorsal do ex-Slytherin. O contato molhado, úmido e quente da língua de Harry, fez Draco gemer ainda mais alto.

Harry lhe pegou pelos cabelos e puxou, Draco deu um gemido estrangulado.

O moreno xingava palavrões no ouvido do outro, ele alisou a corrente no pescoço de Draco e a apertou um pouco mais, quase estrangulando seu parceiro, podia ver as marcas vermelhas na pele sob a corrente.

- Por você ter se comportado muito bem, você vai ganhar um presente bem grande e duro! – Dizendo isso ele largou a corrente e o cabelo de Draco, o loiro não disse nada, sua ereção o incomodava, suas mãos estava presas e por isso ele não podia tocar em Harry; estava quase ficando louco de tanto tesão.

Ele sentiu Harry começar a beijá-lo novamente por trás, o moreno tinha começado na base de sua nuca e ia descendo bem devagar.

- Anda logo seu filho da puta! Eu quero você dentro de mim! – Draco gritou, sem conseguir se conter.

Harry riu do descontrole do príncipe de gelo.

Ele continuou o lamber e beijar as costas de Draco, parando quando chegou à altura da cintura.

- Eu acho que não sei o que você quer, Draco! – Harry disse displicente, e acariciava as nádegas do loiro. – Você quer o quê mesmo?

- Me fode logo, seu idiota! – Draco tentava soltar as correntes que prendiam suas mãos.

Harry riu.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu príncipe!

Harry acariciou a linha entre as duas nádegas firmes, parando para brincar na entradinha em movimentos recorrentes. Inclinou-se e beijou o local, e Draco arqueou para trás, Harry resolveu brincar por um tempo ali, ele fazia movimento de entra e sai com a língua dentro da entrada de Draco relaxando-a e lubrificando com sua saliva.

Draco estava em seu limite, ele ia gozar a qualquer momento, e, sentindo isso, Harry parou as estocadas com a língua, Draco gritou de frustração.

- Você quer isso? – Harry introduziu um dedo dentro de Draco, ele gritou. Harry introduziu mais um dedo, o loiro empurrava os quadris na direção dos dedos do moreno.

- Mas eu acho que você quer outra coisa! – Harry retirou os dedos de dentro de Draco.

- Mais que porra! – Draco esbravejou. Harry nem se importou em responder.

Depois de usar um feitiço lubrificante ele posicionou-se na entrada de Draco e sem esperar mais ele agarrou os quadris de Draco e afundou-se dentro, escorregando lentamente pelo canal apertado.

Draco sentiu Harry entrar dentro dele, o moreno se movimentava com estocadas longas e sensuais.

- Mais rápido! - Draco implorou quase sem conseguir respirar.

Harry aumentou o ritmo e o loiro gritou ainda mais alto quando Harry acertou sua próstata. O moreno o segurou firme pela cintura com uma mão e aumentou ainda mais o ritmo, e com a outra mão pegou o pênis de Draco que estava muito duro e inchado, ele começou a bombear no mesmo ritmo que entrava e saia de Draco, e não demorou muito até o loiro gozar em sua mão e ele o seguiu logo depois, ele ficou parado por alguns segundos esperando os espasmos do orgasmo parar e desabou em cima do loiro.

Draco estava deitado no ombro nu e suado de Harry, seu corpo estava relaxado e dolorido, mas nada que alguns feitiços não resolvessem depois.

- Se você me amarrar de novo eu te mato! – Harry riu e pousou um beijo no topo da cabeça do loiro.

- Bem que você gostou, confessa! – Draco olhou para o lado envergonhado.

- tá! Mas não faça isso de novo! – Ele ouvia o coração de Harry bater, e o subir e descer do peito do moreno lhe provocava uma letargia e lhe dava sono. O cheiro de Harry era bom, um cheiro de madeira, grama, selva. Um cheiro selvagem. Ele abraçou o corpo do outro bem apertado.

- Ai! – Harry protestou. – Ainda estou dolorido! – E riu.

Draco escondeu seu rosto no peito largo de Harry, ele ia sentir muita falta daquilo. Ia sentir falta das risadas de Harry quando ele o provocava. Sentir saudades dos gemidos e dos gritos de prazer de Harry quando ele lhe penetrava. Ia sentir saudade do cheiro de suor, do gosto de Harry na sua boca.

Ele tinha marcado o encontro para se despedir, e quando percebeu que o moreno não iria tinha ficado puto da vida. Ele foi à casa do Harry para dizer que estava indo embora e que ele fosse à merda.

Mas quando viu aqueles olhos verdes olhando para ele, Draco esqueceu do que tinha ido fazer lá, tinha esquecido que ia embora. Mas agora, a sensação de perda apertava-lhe o peito.

- Que foi? Te machuquei demais foi? – Harry brincou, pois o semblante do ex-Slytherin era grave.

- Infelizmente Potter, você não é homem suficiente para me machucar! Você teria que ter dois paus para me machucar! – E se levantou da cama e ficou de pé de costas para Harry que estava deitado na cama tentando entender o que tinha feito de errado.

Draco começou a procurar suas roupas.

- Nossas roupas ficaram lá na sala, Draco. Que foi? Volta aqui, Draco!

- Tenho que ir embora, Potter! Tenho mais o que fazer!

- Draco volta aqui! Que foi que aconteceu?

Draco não deu ouvidos aos apelos de Harry e foi andando pela casa nu, procurando por suas roupas.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que aquele aperto no peito agora? Por que a certeza de não ver mais Harry, doía tanto em seu peito?

Quando andava pela casa indo para sala pegar suas roupas, ele passou por um quarto. A curiosidade foi maior e ele entrou no cômodo. Tinha uma cama grande no meio do quarto e sobre uma penteadeira mais ao canto tinham fotos.

Uma mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos vestida de noiva sorria abraçada a um rapaz de cabelos revoltos. O rapaz parecia muito sem graça, mas a felicidade transbordava nos olhos da mulher.

Draco sentiu uma vontade infantil de quebrar aquele retrato.

Ele tirou os olhos do retrato e seus olhos pousaram na cama. Uma cama grande, a cama onde Harry e aquela esposa horrorosa dele dormiam.

Harry levantou da cama e vestiu um roupão e foi atrás de Draco. Aquele cara era maluco e quando estava chateado com alguma coisa, Harry podia esperar qualquer coisa dele.

O moreno caminhava pelo corredor da casa quando sentiu um forte cheiro de fumaça que para seu espanto vinha de seu quarto. Ele correu até lá e viu que sua cama pegava fogo e viu também um Draco Malfoy de braços cruzados em um canto do quarto e ele tinha um sorriso muito satisfeito nos lábios.

Harry correu para fora do quarto e voltou segundos depois com sua varinha, ele executou um feitiço e fez o fogo apagar e com outro movimento da varinha fez sua cama voltar ao normal.

- Ta maluco, Draco? Pirou?

Draco deu as costas a Harry e saiu do quarto, ele caminhou em direção a sala e pegou suas roupas no chão e começou a se vestir sem, no entanto prestar atenção aos gritos e xingamentos de protesto que ele dava. Ele tinha acabado de se vestir quando olhou para Harry.

- Eu estou indo embora, Harry!

- É bom mesmo! Se não eu te mato, e Ginny já deve ta chegando com as crianças e...

- Não, você não entendeu, eu estou indo embora mesmo! – Harry olhou para ele sem entender.

- Como assim? Indo embora?

- Eu estou indo para a França, eu recebi uma proposta para trabalhar no ministério de lá. – Ele se calou e esperou a reação de Harry, o moreno abria a boca e fechava sem que nenhuma palavra saísse da sua.

- E você aceitou? – Ele por fim conseguiu perguntar, um nó se formava em sua garganta.

- Sim! – Draco não disse mais nada.

- Por quê? E a gente?

- Potter, não existe "a gente"!

- Como não? E o que temos é o que? Só um passatempo para você?

- Eu não queria que fosse assim!

- E queria que fosse como? – Harry sentia seu corpo tremer, sua vontade era de pegar sua varinha e azarar Draco tantas vezes que ele ficaria irreconhecível quando alguém o encontrasse depois.

- Deixa de ser dramático, Potter. Nós só estávamos passando um tempo juntos! Você achou que fosse o que? Amor?

Quando Harry ouviu a palavra amor algo dentro dele doeu.

- Suma da minha frente, Malfoy antes que eu te azare e você não sirva nem para tapete em casa de muggle!

Draco olhou para Harry de olhos arregalados, a voz do moreno tinha mudado completamente, ele só tinha escutado Harry usar aquele tom de voz só quando estava muito puto da vida ou interrogando Death Eater.

Ele tentou argumentar, mas ele viu Harry levar a mão até sua varinha. E sem pensar mais ele girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

* * *

Depois que Draco foi embora, Harry ainda ficou vários minutos parado olhando para porta, na esperança de que Draco voltasse dizendo que estava brincando com ele, de que a história de ir para França era brincadeira e que ele era um tremendo de um retardado por acreditar.

Mas depois de meia hora parado olhando para o vazio Harry teve a certeza de que ele não voltaria.

E de forma mecânica ele se mexeu e foi até o quarto em que tinham feito amor horas atrás e se deitou na cama, ele pegou o travesseiro que Draco tinha usado e o abraçou.

Harry fechou os olhos e aspirou o perfume do travesseiro, ele riu, mas um riso sem sentimento. Até nisso ele não teve escolha.

Draco decidiu ir embora e foi. Mais uma coisa para a sua lista de escolhas não feitas.

Mas que merda de vida era aquela?

Será que o peso do passado em suas costas não grande o suficiente? Ele teria que sofrer dia após dia sem que tivesse um pouco de paz? Será que ele não merecia redenção? Será que ninguém tinha um futuro melhor para lhe oferecer? Sua vida e seu futuro seriam aquele abismo de trevas a vida toda?

- Minha vida não é nada e não tem nenhum valor. – Harry gritou para o nada, e sentiu lágrimas descendo por seu rosto.

Sua vida tinha sido toda destruída no momento em que seus pais morreram, e agora o pouco de felicidade que tinha conseguido estava lhe sendo roubado. Sua vida estava desmoronando ao seu redor.

Amor? O que era amor?

Esse sentimento de que todos falam parece não ter sido feito para ele. Não teve o amor de seus pais, Sirius morreu sem que ele conseguisse fazer nada. E o amor de Ginny por ele? Ela não sentia amor, o que ela sentia era compaixão, pena de um pobre coitado sem pais, que não tinha família. É isso, compaixão.

E o que ele sentia por Draco? Pensar nele doía muito. Ele foi seduzido pelo jeito de Draco, por seus segredos, pela sua forma de querer estar sempre no controle. Por seu jeito delicado, pelo seu jeito mandão, pelos seus modos e manias de menino mimado. Foi seduzido por sua voz, mão, corpo e alma.

Draco lhe mostrou um futuro melhor, Draco era sua luz. Era o seu sol nos seus dias tão cinzentos.

Draco era parte dele, ele tinha entrado em sua vida, em seu corpo e em sua alma e em seu coração. Ele tinha tirado um pouco da amargura que ele sentia, Draco fez com que ele não se sentisse tão culpado por todas as coisas que tinha feito. Ele dizia que era burrice se culpar por tudo, que era idiotice acreditar que se ele tivesse matado Voldemort na primeira vez que o tinha visto, menos pessoas teriam morrido.

Ele dizia que se Sirius morreu era culpa exclusiva do próprio Sirius. Que era para ele ocupar a mente com outras coisas mais criativas.  
E agora? O que ele faria?

Todo mundo diz que onde há escuridão, existe uma luz.

E se essa luz fosse roubada de você? Você continuaria? Você continuaria mesmo a escuridão ameaçando te engolir? Você seguiria mesmo sem essa luz que é tudo para você? Ou você se entregaria? Você faria parte da escuridão?

Se entregar seria mais fácil, para uma vida que não era nada, para uma vida que não tinha sentindo como a dele, se entregar seria muito mais fácil.

* * *

Draco estava há quase um mês na França.

No inicio tinha sido uma boa idéia ter ido para lá. Mas com o passar dos dias parecia que algo estava faltando nele.

Ele por dias tentou identificar qual era a fonte da sua irritação que era crescente dia após dia. Ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada, não conseguia dormir. Ele passava as noites em claro, e toda vez que escutava alguém falar no nome do salvador do mundo bruxo seu coração se apertava e uma sensação estranha se apossava dele.

Mas nada o preparou para um noticia que ele tinha lido no jornal aquela manhã.

Ele estava sentando na varanda da sua casa tomando seu chá depois de mais uma noite em claro, quando recebeu o jornal do dia. Ele bebericava a bebida e quando viu a matéria de capa do jornal sua xícara de chá foi ao chão.

"Salvador do mundo bruxo sumido há uma semana".

Draco abriu o jornal na página que falava da matéria de capa.

"O salvador do mundo bruxo, Harry Potter está sumido há uma semana. Ele foi visto pela última vez no Ministério da Magia na Inglaterra. Ele saiu para uma missão e não foi visto mais.

Especula-se que talvez ele tenha sido seqüestrado por possíveis partidário do falecido Você-sabe-quem. Mas o ministro não confirma, mas também não desmente a noticia.

Muitas pessoas estão apavoradas com a possibilidade do menino de ouro do mundo bruxo estar morto. Entrevistamos uma senhora e ela nos disse que se alguém conseguiu matar Harry Potter, o mundo bruxo está em perigo, e não tinha mais ninguém para protegê-los.

Procuramos a família de Potter, mas não conseguimos nenhuma informação.

Então perguntamos: Onde está Harry Potter? Você o viu? E se ele está morto, quem conseguiu tal?"

Draco terminou de ler a matéria e tinha as mãos trêmulas. O que tinha acontecido com aquele maluco?

Será que? Não, não era possível que ele tivesse feito algo assim.

E quando deu por si, Draco tinha pegado uma chave de portal e tinha ido parar na Inglaterra, ele usou uma rede Floo e foi parar na ladeira da família Malfoy.

Ele viu sua mãe na sala, mas ignorou completamente suas perguntas, ele foi direto para seu escritório e lá como esperava se encontrava suas correspondências. Tinham vários pergaminhos, mas dentre eles o que lhe interessava estava amontoado em um canto. Ele o abriu e seu coração falhou uma batida.

"A escuridão não pode viver sem a luz, e quando um não existe, o outro perece."

- Aquele idiota! O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – Draco amassou o pergaminho e o jogou na lareira que estava acessa.

Ele ignorou novamente os chamados de sua mãe que o tinha seguido, ele foi para a varanda da Mansão Malfoy e aparatou próximo ao primeiro lugar que iria procurar.

Ele chegou ao prédio e usou o elevador. O elevador subiu e parou no andar indicado, ele foi até o apartamento 24 e colocou a chave na fechadura, mas mesmo antes de girar a chave ele sabia que a porta não estava trancada.

Ele girou a maçaneta da porta e assim que entrou um cheiro invadiu suas narinas, ele tinha passado bastante tempo preso quando ele tinha falhado em matar Dumbledore quando era adolescente, e no seu período de cativeiro ele viu Greyback matando, estripando e arrancando membros de prisioneiros. E aquele cheiro tinha ficado gravado em suas narinas por longos anos.

O apartamento cheirava a sangue.

Ele entrou e passou os olhos pela sala – Nada - Ele foi correndo para a cozinha e o que viu fez seu estomago revirar.

Harry estava sentado no chão com as mãos ensangüentadas. O sangue descia por seus braços empapando a manga da camisa que ele usava.

Draco saiu do seu torpor e correu até Harry.

- SEU IDIOTA FILHO DA PUTA!!! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Draco gritou, ele pegou as mãos ensangüentadas de Harry e as curou com um feitiço. Harry olhava para ele, mas não parecia lhe enxergar de verdade.

- Seu idiota! Eu saio por uns dias e você tenta se matar? Eu sei que eu fui um completo idiota naquele dia, mas eu não sabia que iria sentir tanto a sua falta e... – Draco começou a falar tudo de uma vez, sem pausa, Harry ainda olhava para ele. – Você deve ter perdido muito sangue, Oh Merlin por que eu fui me apaixonar por um completo Mongol? – Draco sentiu uma mão em seu braço, e ele viu que era a de Harry.

- Você está bem? – Draco tinha o tom de voz ansioso. – Vou te levar para o Saint Mungus, eles vão tratar de você e...

- Você disse que está apaixonado por mim? Foi isso que você disse? – Draco olhou para Harry sem entender.

- Disse. – Ele respondeu como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras. E ele reparou que Harry parecia muito bem para quem estava com os pulsos cortados há um minuto.

- Isso quer dizer que você gosta de mim? É isso? – Harry parecia não caber em si de felicidade.

- Bom tecnicamente sim, mas... perai! O que significa isso tudo Harry? Você some do mapa, a sociedade bruxa ta toda atrás de você e eu chego aqui e você está tentando se matar? Eu exijo uma explicação!

- Tentando me matar? Ta doido Draco?

- Sim, tentando se matar, você estava com as mãos cheias de sangue e olha a manga da sua blusa?

Harry olhou para Draco e riu, sua risada se transformou em uma gargalhada. Draco olhava para ele incrédulo e quando o moreno conseguiu se controlar e parar de rir ele explicou a situação toda.

- Eu não estava tentando me matar, eu estava com muita raiva e apertei demais o copo que estava na minha mão e ele quebrou cortando as minhas mãos, e como eu não ligo para dor, fiquei por um momento com as mãos sangrando.

- Seu filho da mãe! Você quase me matou de susto! – Draco deu um murro no ombro de Harry e o moreno o abraçou. – E por que você sumiu? Ta todo mundo te procurando seu retardado.

- Quando você foi embora eu não queria ver mais ninguém. Eu não estava mais agüentando a merda que é a minha vida, eu tinha um pouco de paz quando você estava comigo e eu estava apaixonado por você seu insensível de merda! E quando não agüentei mais eu disse para Ginny que iria pensar na vida e vim pra cá.

- Você disse que "estava" apaixonado, não está mais? – Draco perguntou fazendo bico. Harry riu do jeito manhoso do loiro.

- Eu te amo, seu insensível destruidor de corações! – Draco se aconchegou mais nos braços de Harry.

- Você não vai mais embora não é? – Harry perguntou e seu peito apertou com a possibilidade de não ter mais aquele homem do seu lado.

- Sim, eu vou embora! – Draco respondeu e Harry sentiu que alguém lhe dava um soco no estomago. Mas o ex-Slytherin logo emendou. – Mas eu sempre vou voltar! Voltar para você para esses braços e esses beijos!

A mão que apertava o coração de Harry sumiu. Ele olhou para aqueles olhos cinzentos e viu toda verdade que precisava.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram.

E mais uma vez aquele apartamento foi à única testemunha do encontro de duas pessoas que antigamente tinham uma ligação de ódio, mas que hoje tinham feito novos laços com o maior dos sentimentos.

* * *

**Nota da autora**: Essa foi a minha primeira tentativa de NC17 com algumas coisas que a Alis my sister fofa pediu, então perdoem os erros, as incoerências e as faltas de noção nas cenas que eram para ser mais quentes entre Potty e Drakete...

Thanks pra Lili por ter tido a coragem de ler e betar essa sandice, pode deixar que eu pago a conta do psicólogo se você precisar... u.u

Kisses  
Karla Malfoy


End file.
